


The Indignant Blades Fall

by DarkRoyalSpear



Category: Tales of Symphonia
Genre: AU where Genis sides with Mithos, Alternate Universe, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Feels, Gen, Major Arc 3 Spoilers, THERE IS NO GETHOS LEAVE, wholesome Colloyd
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:48:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28200402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkRoyalSpear/pseuds/DarkRoyalSpear
Summary: In an Alternate Universe where Genis Sage makes a rash decision to go with Mithos after being manipulated to his side, Lloyd must bear the hardship of facing his best friend- and the consequences that soon follow.
Relationships: Colette Brunel/Lloyd Irving, platonic Genis Sage/Lloyd Irving
Kudos: 2





	The Indignant Blades Fall

**Author's Note:**

> I chose to write a bit of angst with a couple of my comfort chars from Tales of Symphonia as I felt some inspiration coming on. Hopefully you enjoy reading this as much as I enjoyed writing this AU!

**_ The Indignant Blades Fall _ **

_Contains Tales of Symphonia Arc 3 spoilers_

_“If Lloyd and I got into a fight, which side would you be on?”_

_“What? Hmmm. Well, it depends on what the fight’s about.”_

_“But I’m sure you wouldn’t start a fight about something stupid like Lloyd would, so I guess I would side with you.”_

When Lloyd decided to secretly follow Genis and Mithos to the Fooji Mountains on an errand to find a flower that could cure Raine’s mild sickness, his curiosity had gotten the best of him on that day. As he hid behind a rock, he heard Genis talking to Mithos. What he had heard didn’t occur to him how major it would be, but the next few moments of time changed all of that for him.

The Journey of World Generation turned more into something more underlying- the prejudice against half-elves in Tethe’alla. It was what ultimately lead to numerous things, however most importantly was the involvement of the Desians- no, Cruxis, that backboned the entire journey. With humans prejudicing half-elves, Mithos’s sister’s wish in the Great Kharlan War led to a point greatly misconstrued- a world where humans and half-elves could live at peace without the need of great force.

Everything greatly burdened on Lloyd over the past few weeks- Kratos Aurion was his father, Colette had gotten an almost impossible to cure sickness only to have it healed as soon as possible, and that the thought to be innocent Mithos was also the Cruxis leader Yggdrasil. But Lloyd kept on holding onto hope, knowing everything could be at an end once Mithos Yggdrasil is defeated.

The ascension up the Tower of Salvation brought nothing but despair however. Originally, Lloyd and the others thought this would be their final battle. However, for one of the group, this probably was their final battle. Upon entering, the group was welcomed by Zelos passing Colette off to Pronyma. This was the first domino on the gradual great fall, revealing Zelos sold out the group to give up Colette, who would be the vessel for Martel, Mithos’s sister. Yggdrasil, Pronyma, and Zelos left with Colette, leaving them to fight angels which guarded entering deeper into Welgaia, but then things gradually worsened.

The path turned into one of strife and struggle, everyone piecing away from the group.

Regal stayed behind to fight off an onslaught of angels.

Presea was trapped in the ceiling to let the group through.

Sheena was dragged off by one of the Great Tree’s roots.

Raine unlocked the doors, yet ultimately set off a trap.

All that remained was Genis and Lloyd. This time the room was clear of anything that seemed to be a trap, no walls or anything but an empty room.

“Genis… It’s just us now. We’ve lost the Professor, Sheena, Presea, Regal, Zelos, and Colette. There seems to not be much of anything here, so we should be safe. Let’s go make the final stretch and then-“ Lloyd’s silence was broken by a faint gathering of energy behind him, as he turned to see what he didn’t expect.

“Lloyd,” Genis called in a sad, yet firm voice, “I’m sorry, but it has to be like this.”

Lloyd called in surprise, “Genis, why? What are you doing?”

“You know better than I one of us has to make it out alive.”

“What are you talking about?” Lloyd’s confusion turned to anger, “We would make this through together! We’re best friends, right?”

Genis held back an anguished face, “You know what I’m talking about damn well! You eavesdropped on me and Mithos at the Fooji Mountains!”

“I don’t remember what you mean- Wait, you were entirely serious?!?”

“I chose poorly, Lloyd,” Genis began to tear up, “I can’t let you pass however. I have to see my species all equal with everyone!”

“What are you talking about? Wait, did you side with Mithos?”

“I’m afraid so. I can’t have this anymore…. I can’t just sit here while my entire race suffers!” Genis fired a fireball at Lloyd, who narrowed out of the way.

“You weren’t like this before Mithos came along. You were always in our interests and for the lives of humans and half-elves! You know Colette and I were with you and want to stop the discrimination against your kind! What happened to you?”

Genis held up his right hand, which flew an ominous shine, “Whatever happened, it’s too late to change!” His face showed anger, but down his cheeks streamed tears, “I’m bound to die either way! If I live, you’ll die without me needing to outlive you! I don’t want to see the world move on when I’m without everyone! But if you live, you’ll be able to create a world where humans and half-elves can live at peace…” His anger turned into a furious sob, “If you spare me, Mithos is going to kill me anyways for being useless... Lloyd, I beg of you, this is the only way!” Genis dropped an Explosion down on Lloyd, who barely managed to avoid.

“I’ve had enough death and betrayal! I can’t fight you, Genis! You’re a brother to me, I can’t lose you!”

“And you are too, but I jumped too quickly onto Mithos’s side not knowing his path as a fellow half-elf was to cause all this suffering! Lloyd, do this for all of us… I’m a coward… Just end me without never holding you back anymore!” Genis this time fired a weak barrage of Aqua Edges, which without thinking, Lloyd charged at Genis irrationally.

For a second, all time had seemed to stop. Then Lloyd looked down and noticed the mistake he had made. Blood covered the normally fine blue over-cloak, which he looked up to see Genis’s worn face and the sword in his right side.

 **Lloyd had stabbed Genis.** No, Lloyd had probably killed Genis.

Lloyd backed away in despair at what he had done. He couldn’t imagine hurting his best friend. He couldn’t imagine hurting anyone he had cared for. And out of recklessness, he had just done something he’d grow to regret.

“Lloyd… you did it… You don’t need to worry about having me weigh you down anymore…” Genis spoke weakly.

“I-I’m sorry- Genis, you never weighed me down! Nor any of us!”

“I thought you’d hate me for being a half elf…. So when Mithos had took his leave, I said nothing… I didn’t want to tell you about how I got entangled in all this…”

Lloyd cried out in a pained yell, “Why didn’t you tell me earlier?”

“I had to keep everything under wraps… I told Raine… not to tell you…”

“You can’t- Genis!” Genis fell to a slump near Lloyd’s feet and Lloyd went to catch him.

“Take…. the sword… out… I have… to tell… you something…..”

Lloyd took Genis’s word and removed the sword from Genis’s side.

“Cherish everyone…. you have…. Tell Colette you… love her… Tell Presea…. I loved her…. Tell Raine…. To take care of all of you…”

“Genis…”

“I always wanted to be like you… Strong… Brave… I guess the one thing I couldn’t be…. Is conscious….” Genis put his hand to Lloyd’s cheek, “If I had known Mithos was Yggdrasil…. I’d’ve… done this all myself…”

“Lloyd… I loved you… like a brother… Stop…. Mi.. thos…” Genis had closed his eyes and fell to the ground, lifelessly. It had been a mere millisecond before the tears rolled down Lloyd’s cheeks, one by one, till his tears fell like the rain.

After a minute of crying, Lloyd grabbed Genis’s hand, put it on his heart, and cried out in anger, “Mithos will pay for what he did!” He stood up, not even thinking to grab the Exsphere on Genis’s body that once was Marble, and ran into the hall in fury.

Lloyd had finally made it to the room where Yggdrasil, Pronyma, and likely Zelos held Colette to have Martel take over.

“What’s wrong, Lloyd? You’re all alone now. What power do you still have?” Yggdrasil cackled, holding his hand out towards Lloyd, “We have the Chosens of both worlds on our side, and here you are with the raging fury of a thousand suns.”

“You bastard! Why the hell would you do that to Genis? He was our friend!” Lloyd cried in anger.

Yggdrasil took his shorter stature form in Mithos, “He was no friend than a pawn. When he bought in to my words and lies… I loved it…. All of it… ALL OF IT!” Mithos laughed a laugh no sane person could have laughed. Lloyd saw in his eyes a delusional man.

Lloyd charged at Mithos, slashing at him before he could transform into Yggdrasil. Mithos quickly switched forms and blasted a Ray at Lloyd, sending him crashing back against the wall. Lloyd had lost a lot of energy from the impact.

“Aughh…” Lloyd sputtered weakly, “I guess this is the-“

“SUPER LIGHTNING BLADE!” Lloyd looked up to see Kratos thrusting his sword at Yggdrasil.

“Much too slow, Kratos. I’d know from our journey with Yuan, Martel and I that you’ve done better.” Yggdrasil commanded, “Pronyma, open the vessel chamber.”

The vessel! Lloyd had struggled up before collapsing to his knees again.

“You’d know better than to struggle, worm.” Lloyd’s vision grew blurry before he could make out the luscious bright scarlet hair of a certain someone.

“Not gonna let you take Lloyd away from me, haaaanny~. Hell Pyre!” Flames clashed around Yggdrasil in a fury. Slowly, Lloyd began to notice more and more figures in his sight.

“Your time has come to an end! Swallow Fury!” Regal kicked Yggdrasil to the ground in a furious flurry.

“Mithos, they’re-“ Pronyma cried before getting cut off by Presea swinging her axe at her, narrowly avoiding it.

“Do not speak that name, wench.” Yggdrasil struggled up and blasted her away, perfectly landing on the opening hatch of the vessel chamber before disintegrating.

“Come, Shadow! Bring thy dark power unto thine enemies!” A pillar of black descended on Yggdrasil. Sheena made herself clear in the view and motioned at Lloyd.

Maybe there was hope to defeat Mithos.

But the face he dreaded to see appeared. A voice of “NURSE!”, bellowed from the upper railing. Suddenly, Lloyd could move again. But how could Lloyd tell Raine that Genis was dead? How could he bring Raine to know the very brother she raised as a child was dead?

Lloyd shook himself back into the battle. Yggdrasil had sent out numerous angels at everyone, trying to prevent anyone from getting to the chamber. Lloyd began running at the chamber before Kratos signalled to him. He got to the chamber and released Colette, who had raised out.

The fight drew to a halt as Colette awoke.

Yggdrasil reverted to Mithos and paused, “Martel, it’s good to see you again.”

“Mithos… what is this?” Martel-Colette asked.

“Hm, hm, hm, so I was successful. Sister, I revived you using the Chosen’s body. I suppose you’ll take a-“

“Why… I’ve seen everything you’ve done… I can’t believe you’d use someone who was your friend just to kill them!”

Everyone’s faces stopped for a second to consider the missing body in the room. Raine cried out when she noticed.

“Genis! WHERE’S GENIS?!?!?” Raine yelled in confusion.

“He… is no longer with us…” Colette’s tears rolled down as well, despite Martel being within. Everyone looked towards Lloyd.

“You were with Genis the whole time!” Raine noticed the bloodstains on Lloyd’s already red clothes, “You murdered him!”

Lloyd took a ready defense, “NOTHING ELSE COULD’VE BEEN DONE! MITHOS FORCED ME INTO THAT POSITION!!!!” Lloyd then turned to Mithos, “YOU CAN’T JUST DO SOMETHING AND GET AWAY WITH IT, BASTARD!” Lloyd leapt at Mithos as he readied another Ray before the two of them were stopped.

“We stopped the Ancient War because we wished for equality between humans, elves, and half-elves… Stooping to using another half elf such as yourself to fulfill your goal-“

Mithos stared at the ground in anger, “And after I got this new body for you? This is what you say? I suppose this one isn’t fulfilling-“

“Mithos,” Martel-Colette spoke, “You didn’t need to do this. Using another as a pawn- if not, many, is wrong. I didn’t want this.”

“Sister? Am I being… rejected?”

“No, I’d like you to reconsider everything you’ve done. This isn’t the Mithos I knew and grew up with… You’ve turned into a monster…”

“The Martel I know would never say that… Haha… Hahahahaahaha! This must be some kind of twisted joke! I can’t allow you to say such words to me!” Mithos swung at Martel-Colette before Zelos leapt and grabbed Colette, tackling backwards to the ground, “What are you doing, Zelos? I thought you wanted to no longer be the Chosen!”

“After we beat the shit out of you, none of that will matter. It’s nothing more than a title you created. You deserve damnation!” Zelos called in a sudden anger after adjusting Colette’s Cruxis Crystal.

“But Lloyd was the one that-“

“You’re the mastermind behind this, Mithos! You’re the reason people around the two worlds are suffering! You’re the one who truly killed Genis. You set him up from the beginning to go to that room and die!” Lloyd cried out in anger. Looking down at his blades, he noticed a sudden spark coming from them. He realized after Zelos fixed Colette’s Cruxis Crystal that he was potentially the cause.

Zelos commented, “I saved everyone’s asses back there. However, I guess in those blades-“

“-is Genis’s final strength, which he bestowed to me… These blades give me no other choice…”

“Damn you all!” Mithos said, looking at Zelos, then at Lloyd, “Give me my sister back!”

“Mithos, this is goodbye.” Martel-Colette said, “My final wish before I fade is that this world becomes what it was originally…. A world united for everyone….”

“Martel, don’t go!”

“If things were going to turn out like this, maybe the elves shouldn’t have left Derris-Kharlan. I they hadn’t, people like us would’ve never been born…” At that moment, Martel left Colette’s body, and Colette was back to what couldn’t be considered normal. As Lloyd was, she was angered.

“So that was all my effort for nothing…” Mithos snapped, “Ahaha… ahahahaha! You just wanted to leave our world and return to Derris-Kharlan, didn’t you? Our elven blooded homeland…” There was no one to ask what was up with Mithos. He turned around, more vengeful, more blood thirsty, more insane than ever. “Yes, my dear sister… Let’s forget all humanity and return to our home as one…”

Colette’s anger and instinct called together as one, “Mithos has gone mad! We have to stop him!”

Lloyd, already drawing his now crackling blades, had said almost as one with Genis’s spirit, “Let’s do this.” He rushed quicker than usual at Mithos, bounding at a scarily fast speed, “Grave-risen Falcon!” Rocks rose from below Mithos after Lloyd made contact with him.

“What…. is this power?” Mithos said in surprise, “You’ll never take me down!” Transforming into Yggdrasil, Mithos fired numerous pillars of light down, with Lloyd seemed to absorb.

Genis spoke out of Lloyd almost, “You’re not gonna be one to judge Lloyd. This all ends here! Everyone, attack!”

Raine and Colette looked at Lloyd, his eyes lit as if they were aflame.

Colette called, “Lloyd, you can tell me all about this later! For now, this is our last stand! Judgement!”

Raine however looked with a face that read of despair and hope, “Whatever’s come of Genis, those tears can be shed after! You’re insufferable, Yggdrasil! Ray!”

Sheena shouted in anger, “Genis may’ve just been another guy, but he like everyone here mattered! Come, Shadow!”

“I’m not just gonna have a boy who cared for me just be forgotten because our leader got set up to kill him! Infinite Destruction!” Presea shouted.

“Genis, you truly had a kind heart. Even if at times you were a little sarcastic, you were as good a cook as I, and a powerful mage at that. Taste my power! Dragon Dance!”

Finally, Zelos droned at first, “Genis, you honestly were a bit of a brat at first. I heard from Raine what you called me-“ Raine and Sheena hit him before he continued, “-b-but I liked your cooking and admired your spells! I can’t just leave Lloyd alone, can I? Heeeeh… Thunder Blade!”

Yggdrasil looked on in despair, yet an angry look, “So, you’re all bound to the idiot? Come, Judgement!”

“I’m no idiot!” Genis said via Lloyd yet again, “You’re done for!” The twin blades Lloyd had gathered extreme lightning and power started to build around Lloyd as light bound from the sky unto him. “Your judgement won’t stop me!”

Wind hit Yggdrasil over and over, causing him to raise up as Lloyd floated up and readied his blades, “This is for Genis! Indignant Crest!” Lloyd struck down on Yggdrasil with a thunder charged swing so powerfully he sent Yggdrasil flying.

Yggdrasil barely had the strength to get up. “…How? I cannot lose… I’m going home… with big sis…” He then faded into nothingness, but left his Cruxis Crystal behind. As he faded however, everyone walked away, minus Lloyd who picked up the Cruxis Crystal.

“I’ll hold onto this.” Lloyd then turned to see Kratos, looking at him.

“Your journey is not yet over. The worlds must be reunited. The Great Tree must germinate. You must release Origin and defeat…. me.” Kratos looked down in a hidden sadness.

“Why must I kill you too? You’re my dad, I can’t-“

“I’m still paying for running from this. I need to face the sins I have committed. To release Origin and settle with my past… You need to defeat me, Lloyd.”

“YOU THINK I’M GONNA TAKE THE LIFE OF MY FATHER WHILE I’M STILL PROCESSING MY BEST FRIEND’S DEATH? YOU THINK I’M JUST GONNA SETTLE WITH THIS?” Lloyd cried out in anger.

“….I’m sorry, Lloyd. But in order for things to change, it must happen. Meet me at the seal of Origin. I’ll be waiting.” Kratos left in solemnity without another word.

Colette approached Lloyd afterwards, “C’mon… Let’s head back so we can all talk about this.”

“Okay.” Lloyd and the group returned to Heimdall and stayed at the inn for the night.

No one in the group had a dry eye that night. Genis made memories with everyone. Whether it was being the pack mule from time to time, cooking alongside Regal, or his awkward pining for Presea, Genis was connected to everyone somehow.

Eventually it came time to tell the story.

“He was just there with me in that room,” Lloyd recalled to the group. “It was just him and I. No traps, no locks, nothing. But there was a trap.” Lloyd looked down in pain and recalled everything.

After listening to the recollection of the events, Raine decided to ask. “Why did Genis have to do all that? I should’ve been there for him.”

“He would’ve held it all in in adamancy. Had we known Mithos’s dark side sooner, we could’ve-“

“And we could’ve what? Let a young child die so early without living a decent life?!?”

“He didn’t want to watch us go on and him outlive us! Do you want to see the rest of us pass…. on….” Lloyd looked down before running outside.

“Lloyd, wait!” Colette called after him, following him outside.

Lloyd yelled at Colette, “What is it? You think this town’s just gonna believe me with, “Oh, Mithos made me kill a half elf,” kinda crap? You think I’m gonna be treated as a hero because I killed a person of legend? You think I can take out Kratos and live my life knowing the trauma of killing my father and my best friend?”

“Lloyd, it’s not your fault things are like this. This all happened because of Mithos. You’re not to blame.”

“Well, am I supposed to live my life as a miscreant?!?” Lloyd then began to cry, Colette then putting her arms around him, “I just don’t want to take any more lives.”

Colette began to pet his back, “I understand. This is tough. I’m mourning too. This journey however, you both made it tolerable. Without you guys, I would’ve simply just been a vessel for Martel. I’m glad you stepped in to help, Lloyd. Without even knowing it, you saved me.”

Lloyd blushed a little, “It was nothing, Colette…” Lloyd remembered Genis’s words to him then as he laid dying.

_“Tell Colette… you… love her…”_

“Hehe… I can hear your heartbeat!” Colette commented.

Lloyd decided to let reality set in for a moment. Afterwards, he decided to ask, “Colette, when we all reunite the worlds, do you want to explore the world with me?”

“Sure!” Colette smiled, but noticed something more was on Lloyd’s mind. “Lloyd, I feel there’s something you want to say.”

“Y-yeah,” Lloyd said, his face growing as red as his buttoned jacket. “Can I tell you something?”

“Yes?” Colette’s face avoiding his, staring at the bloodstain on his jacket.

“I w-wanted to say…” Lloyd covered his face.

“Lemme guess, you love me too?”

Both Colette and Lloyd stared at each other in astonishment. Then both looked at each other and went in for a long kiss.

It had seemed like mere minutes before both giggled and went inside.

“Hey, at least one good thing came of tonight.” Colette nudged Lloyd.

Apparently Sheena overheard, “Lemme guess, hot coffee tonight?”  
Lloyd understood what she meant instantly, “Y-yep. Hot coffee. Colette made it special.” Everyone but Regal, Zelos and Presea understood. Lloyd explained the joke.

Raine approached Lloyd, “I’m sorry for yelling at you, Lloyd. I didn’t mean to get so mad at you.”

“It’s ok, we all are feeling a whole lot lately. It’s understandable.” Lloyd responded.

“Yeah. Don’t push yourself, Lloyd. We’re all processing the fact as well.”

“Alright. Good night, everyone.” Everyone else headed off. The next few days were to be extremely tough.

It was the day of the final battle. Everyone had gone through so much, but it all was worth it. Lloyd never had to kill Kratos after all, but the Cruxis Crystal had possessed Colette. The Tower of Salvation had crumbled down to the ground, and Lloyd had evacuated the Heimdall residents to safety. After that, Lloyd got the two Material Blades (Dirk commented on the lack of Genis) and went to go rescue Colette from Derris-Kharlan.

During this, Lloyd saved everyone from Mithos tempting them to his side, but there was one thing during the temptation. Lloyd witnessed something that burdened her so greatly; if not everyone. Genis’s spirit roamed around, but began calling her bad for fleeing from Virginia. She knew Genis would never say that, and Lloyd did too, and with that, the group headed to Vinheim.

Everyone had finally made it to Mithos’s domain in Vinheim. Lloyd, Colette, Raine, Zelos, Sheena, Regal, and Presea. It was about time to fight Mithos and defeat him. However, Lloyd, Colette and Zelos charged into battle, but before they could, a massive flame dropped down and hit Mithos.

“You-“ Mithos sputtered.

Everyone turned around to see a certain someone all bandaged up, but also perfectly healed. His clothes were a rather nice silk cloak.

“I didn’t decompose in that tower, Mithos. You crumbling the Tower of Salvation was to my benefit. You made a mass false judgement by expecting people aren’t hospitable. From this, I have learned, humans, elves, and half elves can coexist.”

“GENIS!” Everyone cried out.

“Lloyd, Colette!” Genis said as he ran into battle, “-And Zelos……” He glared a disappointed look at Zelos.

“Hey, leave the disappointment til after this is all over. For now-“ Zelos added.

“We’ve got to save our two worlds.” Genis stated.

“All of us together.” Lloyd and Colette replied.

Lloyd raised the Material Blades, Colette raised her chakrams, and Genis raised his kendama.

Finally, everyone was reunited at last.


End file.
